SpongeBob SquarePants
|interests = Jellyfishing |occupation(s) = Fry cook at the Krusty Krab |education = Mrs. Puff's Boating School (since 1999) |awards = |aliases = SpringBoob SquirePin |gender = Male |color = Yellow |eye-color = Blue |species = Sponge |spouse = |siblings = |children = |parents = |grandparents = |grandchildren = |aunts = |uncles = |cousins = |nieces = |nephews = |ancestors = |descendants = |other-relatives = |friends = Patrick Star (best friend) Squidward Tentacles (sometimes, mostly one-sided on SpongeBob's side) Sandy Cheeks Gary the Snail Eugene H. Krabs Wormy Sheldon J. Plankton (sometimes) Puffy Fluffy Mrs. Puff (sometimes) Larry the Lobster Mermaid Man Barnacle Boy Flying Dutchman Pearl Krabs King Neptune Mindy Scooter Old Man Jenkins Mr. Bakerman Rrarrg ("The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom") Other Bikini Bottomites |pets = Gary the Snail (snail) Mrs. Wormsley Lary the Snail Rex Jerry Puffy Fluffy Junior |employer= Eugene H. Krabs Sheldon J. Plankton ("Welcome to the Chum Bucket") Squidward Tentacles ("Squilliam Returns") Carl ("Selling Out") |employer = |employees = |enemies = Sheldon Plankton (sometimes) Squidward Tentacles (sometimes, mostly one-sided on Squidward's side) Flats the Flounder Bubble Bass Man Ray Dirty Bubble Jack M. Crazyfish Tattletale Strangler Udon Dennis DoodleBob The Bubble Poppin' Boys The Evil Syndicate (The Syndicate) The Mawgu Mrs. Puff (one-sided on Mrs. Puff's side) Old Man Jenkins ("The Sponge Who Could Fly") BlackJack SquarePants (during his childhood) Patrick Star (sometimes) |first-appearance = Help Wanted (canon) The Bad Sponge |latest-appearance = |portrayer = }} SpongeBob SquarePants (born , SpongeBob's driver's license) is the main protagonist and eponymous character of the Nickelodeon animated comedy series of the same name. He was designed by former marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg, and is voiced by Tom Kenny. He first appeared on television in the series' pilot episode "Help Wanted." SpongeBob is a childish, joyful, eccentric sea sponge who lives in a pineapple on 124 Conch Street with his pet and pet scallop Shelley in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. He works as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab, a job in which he is exceptionally skilled. He attends Mrs. Puff's Boating School, though has yet to receive a driver's license due to his inability to drive a boatmobile. SpongeBob lacks a lot of knowledge and is a constant annoyance to those around him, but he is very good-natured. He appears in all of the episodes in the series, except for "The Algae's Always Greener," in which his alternate-universe counterpart appears instead. He was soon to be Nickelodeon's main mascot. __TOC__ Description SpongeBob is a sea sponge, but he is drawn to resemble a kitchen sponge, being rectangular and light yellow with a light olive-green outline. In earlier episodes, he is wider near the top and gets skinnier going further down. However, in the more recent episodes, he is more of a regular square shape. SpongeBob has large light blue eyes, a long, slightly curved nose, a large mouth with two prominent front buck teeth, dimples with three freckles on each cheek, and light olive-green pores. Although vaguely seen in the series, he has light yellow hair, as seen on his driver's license and in the episode "The Sponge Who Could Fly." He typically wears a white shirt with a scarlet-red tie, black leather shoes with white shoelaces, white socks with blue and red stripes, and brown rectangular pants with a black belt (the entire outfit is sometimes referred to as his "pants," hence his name). While working at the Krusty Krab, he wears a tall, white hat with a small blue anchor on it as a uniform. SpongeBob usually sleeps in his underwear, and at other times, pajamas (beginning with ). However, he occasionally sleeps with his entire outfit on, which was more common in the show's earlier seasons. Though SpongeBob has always been voiced by Tom Kenny, his voice has changed over the course of the series; his voice is lower than normal in the pilot episode and after the the first movie, his voice gets slightly higher-pitched. In , his voice gets lower-pitched once again. Personality SpongeBob is a clueless, abnormal, immature, fun-loving, and hyperactive person with a happy-go-lucky personality. He is extremely determined and will often stop at nothing to accomplish a task. He is also somewhat dramatic to the people who are kind to him: for example, to the mailfish. He is also over-confident. Sometimes, though, he shows his devious side when trying to get and to work together. He sometimes tends to make mountains out of molehills, such as losing his name tag. SpongeBob is very kind-hearted and innocent, and very rarely acts openly mean to anyone, even those who find him an annoyance and act cruel to him. He is a very selfless and loyal person, especially towards those close to him. His selfless nature is most notably shown in "Best Day Ever," where he sacrifices his "perfect day" to help his friends. Despite his well-meaning intentions, SpongeBob's actions often annoy and cause trouble for those around him, most notably his next-door neighbor, Squidward Tentacles. SpongeBob can become scared easily and usually panics when frightened. He is afraid of the dark and clowns . He also hates hot sauce. Occasionally, SpongeBob is too ignorant to notice impending danger and his unworldly thinking may put himself or others in peril. He also cannot detect lies or malice information as easy as the other characters, mainly due to his naive nature. SpongeBob's innocence also makes him overly trusting and very gullible , and he is easily manipulated by people who intend to use and/or harm him, such as Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Plankton; most noticeably, he is always easily fooled by Plankton no matter how bizarre or obvious his disguises are. Even though he is generally good-natured and easygoing, when frustrated and angered, SpongeBob can be sarcastic, rude, and "foul-mouthed" to his friends, even Mr. Krabs , whom he treats as a father figure. Ironically, Squidward is the only character whom SpongeBob never insults when he is angry, with the exception of the episodes "Can You Spare a Dime?" and "Breath of Fresh Squidward." Despite his overall kindness, SpongeBob ocassionally shows a lack of empathy for others and thus forces people into situations against their will. For example, in the episode "Rodeo Daze," he kidnaps the Bikini Bottomites with bubbles in presuasion for them to save from a rodeo. Additionally, in the episode "A SquarePants Family Vacation," he sends his friends letters promising that everything they love will be at his house, only for it to be a hoax and a plea for them to view his slideshow. Although SpongeBob has several friends, and many of the citizens of Bikini Bottom often treat him quite friendly, most, if not all, citizens of the city have been shown to have some degree of dislike for him. In the episode "Gone," it is shown that a holiday called "National No SpongeBob Day" has been started by the citizens of Bikini Bottom. As its name suggests, it is an entire day dedicated to getting away from SpongeBob, where the people leave Bikini Bottom for the day. Even goes, stating that everyone needs at least one day away from SpongeBob's laughter. In the ceremony, they build a giant wooden effigy of SpongeBob, burn it down, dance on the ashes, and depart Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob is more honored than insulted by this, as he was the "inspiration" for the holiday. Antagonistic side SpongeBob is intelligent and his antagonism does not excuse him at all, including his annoyance. *In "Ripped Pants," he tricks the lifeguard into thinking he is dying, but it was a prank just to say he ripped his beach pants. *In "Pizza Delivery," he and Squidward get lost in the desert while delivering a pizza. They both are on the verge of starvation; however, SpongeBob repeatedly refuses to let Squidward eat the pizza even though they would both die of starvation without it. *In "Employee of the Month," he gets very worried that Squidward would win the Employee of the Month award instead of him, hence he tries to sabotage Squidward (ironically making him try harder to get it, as he did not even care about it in the beginning). Finally, they both are exhausted and call a truce. However, once at work, they destroy the Krusty Krab from their "work." It then explodes from making too many Krabby Patties, thus customers pick them up and eat them for free. *In "Squidward, the Unfriendly Ghost," he sends Squidward up in the sky even though Squidward said no more favors. However, this is because he thought that Squidward was still dead, due to his naive nature. *In "Walking Small," he ruthlessly takes what he wants and accidentally drives everyone away from Goo Lagoon, but he was being manipulated by Plankton the whole time, so it technically is not his fault. *In "Christmas Who?," he cuts down Squidward's coral tree (which is actually illegal) and puts up decorations on even though Squidward said not to. *In "Pressure," he, along with Patrick, Mr. Krabs, and Squidward make fun of Sandy when she cannot do things that they as sea creatures can, due to being a land squirrel. *In "Squirrel Jokes," he makes fun of Sandy by making jokes of her species. Even though he promises Sandy that he will make no more squirrel jokes, he breaks this promise. He also tells her that people would be laughing "with" her, but they would actually laugh at her. However, this stops once Sandy starts acting dumb and injures SpongeBob. References